The Dragon Boy
by Sa-Reyn
Summary: When a boy gets seriously injured in a plane accident he is sent to the hospital where the doctors realize that he is the boy that is placed inside a prophecy. when this boy learns about what he must do he is trained by what is believed to be the last dragon on earth. but there is a larger meaning behind what this boy must do and he will tell you his story...


_A boy will come on the verge of death,_

_He will survive with the help of dragon's blood._

_He must defeat an ancient evil,_

_That lurks in the darkness._

_For if he does not, dooms day is on hand._

_The dragons will rise to his aid,_

_And peace will be restored._

_The boy will come,_

_And his name is Dragonheart._

Prologue

There is an emotionally broken down woman sitting in a chair in the ER and a doctor standing in front of her bending down patting her on the back. The doctor had a tone of worry in his voice as though the person he was talking about might not survive. "He will be just fine don't you worry." The woman sobbing in tears cried out "No he won't he broke every bone in his body and he is not waking up!"

"Yes that is true but-"

"HE IS GOING TO DIE CAN'T YOU DO ANYTHING"

"Yes but there is one solution that might ensure his survival but it is a crazy idea." The woman stood up quickly as if the room was on fire grabbed the doctor stared straight into his eyes and said, "Tell me please, TELL ME! No matter how crazy, DO IT as long as he survives." The doctor put both hands on her shoulders and responded in a shaky voice, "You might not believe this but it is true," he looked around to make sure no one was listening except the woman and whispered, "We could use ancient dragon blood." The woman was in shock she just stood there amazed that the doctor would recommend something that could save his life but none other than the blood from a mythical creature that otherwise never existed. "Dragons don't exist, so are you saying that he will… die?" The doctor shook his head, "They do… well they did until humans wiped them out. And all that is left of their great existence is one drop of blood that was left after the war with the dragons." The woman sat back down, "I thought that story was just a legend they told you back in day care." "It's not just a story its history and this hospital happens to have the last drop of dragon blood in the most top secret safe the government can buy." And with that he scurried away leaving the woman with this, "I am only telling you this because your son is the boy spoken about in the prophesy and his survival will bring back dragons and unite them with humans making world peace." A moment later, in a flash of motion, every single doctor and nurse went rushing to room 315 where a boy, who had been the only survivor in a terrible plane crash, was located. He was immediately surrounded by the doctors and nurses who were preparing room 315 for an emergency surgery which would save the boy's life, change it, and possibly change the world forever. The doctors and nurses were rushing everywhere not noticing the worried woman in the hall staring into the room wondering what was happening to her boy. The doctor, who had gone away, had come back with a small vial containing what would be the savior of the boy's life… the dragon blood. "The blood must be injected into his heart directly." The other doctors cut open the boy's chest and the drop of dragon blood was injected. The boy's chest was closed up and he was left to sleep with the hope he might survive.

Ch.1

Hunger

I opened my eyes sat up and looked around I didn't know where I was or who I was but I did see a clock. It read 1:00 AM in big blinding red numbers. I looked around some more and saw a woman who was sleeping on the chair next to the bed I was on and wondered who she was and why she was here. She looked familiar but I just couldn't remember. I got out of bed and stood up realizing that all of my bones ached and burned but the most over powering feeling I had was hunger. I was really hungry and the weirdest thing of all was that I was craving meat. Any type of meat really just as long as it was meat. I went out into the hall and noticed I had been in a room I looked at the number on the room and it read 315 and there was a clip board underneath the number. I picked it up and looked at it on the top it read Jon Derale Dragonheart, 14 underneath it said, plane crash only known survivor. The name seemed familiar, maybe it was mine, I didn't know but it was good for now and I must have been in a plane wreck. I looked at it some more then put it back before continuing down the hall. The hospital was extremely dark but for some reason I could see as though it was day. I just shrugged it off figuring I had always been able to see this well in the dark. I walked down the hall some more and smelled something wonderful. I followed the scent until it brought me to a large room with a bunch of tables and chairs everywhere I looked around some more and saw a light shining from an opened door. The amazing smell was coming from the door and I walked over to it. I peeked in and saw a bunch of pots and pans and mixing bowls and over in the corner was a man wearing a white hat and an apron. He had a pot on the nearest burner and was boiling water and he had his back turned to me and he was cutting something. He turned around and I saw what he was cutting, meat, was that the amazing smell? He lifted his head and saw me. He didn't seem angry but instead, happy. "Well, well, well, what do we have here? A hungry patient. Why don't you come on over here boy and taste what I'm cooking." I didn't know what to do run or trust him but I was so hungry. So I got up and went over to the man. He pulled up a chair and indicated me to sit so I did. "So whacha doin' up so late boy you should be gettin' ur rest so yers can recover." I looked at the meat he was cooking and he laughed, "Ha Ha Ha I get it ur up cuz you is hungry. Well you know what I think I might just have something here for ya." He pulled out a small bowl and set it in front of me and took a ladle and pulled out some meat chunks from the pot. I grabbed the bowl and scarfed it down. "HaHaHa I love to see a growing boy eat."

"This is some of my best cooked meat in this entire hospice." He got me another bowl and I scarfed that one down too. He went back to working after getting me another bowl. "What's ur name boy?" I stopped eating and looked up and said, "Jon Derale Dragonheart. What's yours mister?" He scooped another handful of meat into the pot and stood proudly holding the ladle up in the air, "The names Gerald Manson and I'm the best here cook this hospice has ever had."

"Gerald?"

"Yes siree and don't ya forget it."

I finished eating and was really tired so I said thank you and left but when I got out the door I heard him say to himself, "Man that boy's got an appetite. I wonder if its cuz he had such a hard time recovering from the trauma of the crash. Poor boy, only survivor. His mother must be happy he lived."

I kept walking thinking how I could've survived the crash, maybe a miracle, or maybe I'm just lucky, or did I have a higher calling in life I don't know. I returned to the room to see the woman still there. I thought for a little bit and came to the conclusion that she was my mother. I got an extra blanket off my bed and laid it on her I laid down and went to sleep.

Ch.2

My Home

I woke to the sound of commotion, _Just another patient being rushed to the ER surgery room _I thought quietly to myself. I repeated the same procedure I did last night but stopped when I saw that my mother was gone. I quietly got up and walked around the room wondering if she would come back and sure enough she did. When she saw me she dropped the tray of food she was holding and through her hands up to her mouth and gasped, "Oh my God… you're up. The doctors said you wouldn't wake up for another month." She ran over to me and hugged me. After what seemed like forever she let go and with tears in her eyes said, "I'm so glad you're ok." Just then the doctor came in. My mother turned around and with glee welcomed the doctor, "Hello Dr. look he's awake it must be some sort of miracle." The doctor smiled and responded happily, "Yes it seems so. He has also recovered at extremely fantastic rate." "Yes it seems so." My stomach growled and as if in, response that wonderful smell I had smelled last night returned, and the cook I met last night walked in, "Ha Ha that's my boy I knew ya would be hungry, so I cooked up a pot of my special beef and potatoes." I thanked the man and got a bowl, sat on my bed and scarfed it down. I heard my mother gasp, "He never ate like that before, does it have something to do with the 'procedure'?" The doctor responded, "No its probably just the effects of his recovery. Just be glad he recovered so quickly because that you can get out of here all the faster. This means we will hold him for two more weeks, monitor his condition and you'll be free to go." "That is great news thank you doctor." Gerald set the pot on the coffee table, "Well I better best be letting you be on ur own now I'll see you around." He tipped his hat and left.

The next two weeks seemed to fly by with nurses and doctors checking on me all the time asking me questions like, "How are you feeling?" "Do you have any feeling of nausea?" you know the general questions they would ask. Gerald would often cook big pots of his delicious tasting beef and bring it to the room and sit and chat with my mother telling her all sorts of stuff about himself. I mostly thought about why I was the only survivor of the plane wreck and more about my family I know my mother but did I have any other siblings, and more importantly where was my father, who was he, why wasn't he here? I just didn't know. I did think about asking my mother but I was afraid I wasn't going to like the answer so I didn't bother. At the end of two weeks my mother took me home. It wasn't a big home but it wasn't small either. I guess you would say it was a modern style, one level home, with all of the normal things. When I got in the house I looked around and noticed a hallway which must be where the rooms are and a big living room. There was a back porch that I saw through a window where there was a spa and a large back yard. I walked down the hall and saw four doors, one was the bathroom and the other three were bed rooms, "Yours is at the end of the hall, on the left, if you remember." I walked into my room and noticed right away the single bunk bed with a desk underneath and a laptop computer I walked over and turned on the laptop. I wanted to look through it to see if there was anything I could find about myself. It came to a light blue screen with three accounts on it one had my name another said Lucy and another read Lindsey. I figured out my mother's name at the hospital and it was Lucy but who was this Lindsey? Was she a sibling? Again I didn't know, I tried to figure out my password using the hint it gave me and after a few tries I got it I was surprised I got it. I opened Google Chrome which seemed to be the most used browser on my computer and saw on my homepage a news article about a boy who was the only survivor of a tragic plane crash. I figured it was talking about me and continued browsing. That's when I heard a loud high pitched gasp and a squeal I turned around to look but was too late, two small arms grabbed me. A little girl about 5 years of age had grabbed me in a big hug, "Big bro you back! I'm sooo happy." The little girl laughed with glee. _This must be Lindsey, _I thought, _I do have a sibling. _I was happy to see her even though I really had no idea who she was. With that she took off saying bye and going back to what she was doing. I looked around some more on the computer and not finding anything went to bed after all it was 12:00 AM and I did feel really tired so I changed into pajamas I found in some dresser drawers and went to bed wondering on what tomorrow had in store for me.

Ch. 3

The Transformation

The next day I woke up I smelled something wonderful and got out of bed right away and went to follow the smell it led me to the kitchen and my mother had cooked a grand slam breakfast with bacon and sausage! I quickly ran over and scarfed down the bacon and sausage and it was amazing! I didn't really care much for the other things but I ate them anyway. My mother told me about school and where I should wait for the bus because she knew I had lost my memory. I followed my mother's instructions and went to the bus stop and waited. First a girl approached transfixed to her phone and she said hi and kept doing what she was doing. Next a boy approached he happily called out, "Hey Jon what's up? I see you're back nice to see you again, you know, after the tragedy." I was confused, he talked as though he knew me really well, "I hate to ask, but who are you?"

"Oh I see. You've lost your memory well that's ok I knew something was up by the look on your face. I'm Nick I was your best friend up until you took a trip to England and on your way back you got in the crash."

"Oh ok." I tried to sound like I remembered but I really didn't know who he was. Just then the bus rolled up and we got on Nick went to sit with someone else who must have been one of my friends before because they indicated for me to sit in the seat across from them. I over looked them, not wanting to get into a conversation, and walked to the very back of the bus and sat at the next open seat. They started whispering when the boy next to Nick asked a question,

"Is he ok?"

"I don't know. I think he lost his memory, but it did seem like he remembered me."

"Well if he did, why didn't he sit by us?"

"I think he just needs to be by himself for a while. We need to leave him alone."

With that they went on talking about if they got an assignment done or not and proceeded to copy work. I just shook my head not believing why they just wouldn't get it done at home, maybe it was because they were to attached to their phones or other electronics. I just told myself oh well and waited till we got to school.

When we got to school I noticed right away all of the kids hanging around the schools front yard either glued to their phones of talking in a group. I slowly walked to the schools front doors and every once in a while I would see a kid glance at me and then quickly turn their head away. I thought it might have had something to do with the crash or maybe not and they were just trying to avoid eye contact for a social status thing. I had a little trouble going through my classes, mainly trying to get to each one, but after the second class they gave me a schedule so I could find out where to go. I was in American history when I got a sharp pain I my back. I ignored it the best I could until I felt what I thought was water running down my back. I sat somewhere between the second to last row and the kid behind me was absent so I knew it couldn't have been him doing anything. I tried my best to ignore the rest of the class and I managed to make it to our free period and went to the nearest bathroom. I looked around the bathroom to make sure no one was there and saw a pair of feet in a stall but I ignored it hoping he won't come out. I took my shirt off thinking nothing was going to be wrong, BUT I was wrong. I saw that I had two large, dried blood streaks running down from my shoulder blades. I followed the blood streaks and saw I had two black leathery wings sprouting from my back. _Wings? Oh my God! This can't be happening! _But it was. The transformation continued. First the dark black scales on my wings spread, going from my back to all over my body. That's when I started growing. As I got bigger my hands changed, they went from human hands covered with black scales, to two large lizard like hands with long sharp talons. My feet grew larger and larger until they ripped through my shoes and grew sharp talons just as my hands had. There was immense cracking that probably sounded like nothing more than cracking your fingers, but because it was happening to me it sounded like thunder breaking in my ears. The pain was horrible to, it felt like someone was taking each of my bones and bending them any way they wanted. I felt pain at the base of my spine when I heard my pants rip. I looked back and saw a large black tail had sprouted from the base of my spine. Then my head was thrown forward and my neck started extending while black horns sprouted from my head. Then my face started melding together and extending off my face into a large black snout with scary looking, sharp white fangs and teeth. Then my vision started to get fuzzy I spun my head around to look in the mirror but my sight was completely gone. When it came back I saw something terrifying. It was like looking at a giant lizard with wings, smoke coming from its mouth, a large crest of horns, and spines running down its back. _This is me. What have I turned into? _That's when I heard a loud scream. I looked around the best I could, feeling like a sardine in a can, and saw the boy that was in the stall previously. He was terrified and screaming at the top of his lungs with a horrified look on his face. That's when my fight or flight instincts kicked in, not knowing I had them, and I ran out of the bathroom, breaking the wall on my way out. I ran for the schools doors smashing them on the way out. I surprised myself when I took off because I had never flown with wings before. I flew straight for the clouds trying to get behind them so no one could see me. I didn't know what to do so I flew behind the clouds for a while trying to figure out what I had transformed in to. I went through all of the options I could think about, when I heard a voice in my head, _**You are needed young dragon. **_A dragon, was that what I had turned into? I stopped flying in circles, flew in place and looked at myself. Now that I had stopped to look at myself I realized I felt amazingly strong and it felt good to be a dragon. Then the voice came back, _**Yes, you are strong, but you must train for the journey to come. I need you to fly to the tallest mountain nearest you and there you will find me. **__Um ok. But first, who are you? __** You shall call me master and you are my apprentice and you will train under my authority. **_I don't know why, but I was curious to find out who this master is, and for some odd reason I had the feeling I must follow what he says. So I flew to the tallest mountain nearest to me and I was amazed to find I flew really fast. It only took 10 minutes for me to get there for if I took a plane it would've taken an hour. When I got there I looked for a cave I spotted it right away but it was well hidden and it took me a while. I remembered when I got home from the hospital I asked my mom about the mountain that was just outside the city and she said it was just a mountain people had climbed over and over going all the way to the top but she never mentioned anything about this cave. I now know why no one ever found this cave. It was because it was hidden so well that any human that climbed this mountain would never see it and the altitude was so high that no helicopters could fly up to see it. It seemed like a perfect place for a dragon well hidden from humans and at just the right altitude. But if no human could come here and all the dragons were extinct who called me. I flew down to the cave and entered. I walked for a while till I came to a large corridor, and this time when I say large I mean HUGE. There was at least a hundred feet of clearance from the floor to the ceiling and from wall to wall. There was another cave entrance a few feet from me. I was curious who lived in this huge place so I walked over to the cave. I found that it was another entrance to a large corridor but not as big as the other one. This one was still big measuring fifty feet from floor to ceiling and from wall to wall. It had many other caves all around. One cave had large beds of soft looking straw which must be the sleeping quarters and another seemed to be the entrance to a sanctuary. The last one was what caught my eye, it seemed to be glowing, a strange light emitting from the entrance. I padded over to get a better look and saw that it littered with treasure everywhere! I marveled at the sight for a while and wondered who could have possibly gathered all of this. That's when I heard a voice it was rough and scraggly but had wisdom in its tone, "I see you have come young dragon. I welcome you to my cave." I spun around, as quickly as a dragon can, and saw, a dark green, wise looking Dragon. "You may make yourself comfortable in the sleeping cave I have prepared for you, for you need your rest for training tomorrow." I nodded my head and walked to the cave. I was cozy and I had no problem making myself at home. I laid down and went to sleep not knowing what I was going to be facing tomorrow.

Ch. 4

Not the Only One

Sleeping was rough. I normally sleep on my side, like every human on this planet, but I'm a dragon now and sleeping on my side was a BAD idea. I woke when the elder dragon stomped on my tail and let me tell you, it hurt. I got up, stretched, and froze with pain from my back. I had slept on my wing and it was locked up. I soon realized that having a locked wing was horrible for training. The training was harsh as we sparred. He, being the more experienced dragon, beat me every time we went at it. He would always pin me to the ground, shake his head and give me advice, "When you attack make sure you watch out for your opponent's tail around the back side," or "When you attack with your tail make sure you whip it because if you do not you opponent will grab it and pull you in for a counter strike." After a while it sounded like the same thing. My locked wing made it hard to maneuver around the large dome and I believe that was why I failed to win against the old dragon. The old dragon had a satisfied look on his face, "I believe that is enough practice for today young dragon. Now it is time for learning." He started to walk to the sanctuary and I followed closely behind. When we got there he laid himself down on the large rock slab that was at the center of the room. He motioned for me to lie in front of him so we were facing. I copied his position and found it quite comfortable. Making a mental note of this position the old dragon started speaking, "I'm sure you have heard of the Great War young dragon or have you not?" I shook my head, "Alright then I shall start from the begging. There was once peace among all dragons and humans and not one creature disrespected another and every creature was treated as equals. There seemed to be light through all of the hearts of every creature, all but one. A dragon named Dracon wanted nothing more than to be in control of every living creature in this land. First he terrorized a nearby village close to his cavern, gaining control of them. The people were now scared of this dragon and brought him many thing such as gold and silver to add to his hoard. In return he spared their lives but was in control of every one of them. Other villages, scared of the same fate, sought out to kill dragons to prevent it from happening to them. At first it was a matter of protecting themselves, but they made it a game. People would train to kill dragons all for a matter of honor. Dragons, not wanting to disrupt the peace did not attack the oncoming warriors and lost their lives. There was much dragon bloodshed and for this dragons were not happy. They tried to tell humans that they were not the problem and that Dracon was the root to all of this. They did not listen and kept attacking dragons and killing them, all the while Dracon was getting more and more followers humans and dragon alike to take over parts of the land. The dragon king, Aramus, who watched over all of the land, caught wind of this. He met directly with the human king, Arthur, on one last attempt to stop this madness. The human king, furious with the dragons, had told the dragon king to keep control of Dracon and tell him to stop terrorizing and killing his people. The dragon king shook his head and said that he cannot keep control of what Dracon does because he has grown too powerful and the king too old that he cannot defeat him. Afraid the dragon king was lying and that it was all a plot to take control the entire land the human king slain the dragon king. The dragons had had enough. They declared war with the humans starting the Great War. Humans gained knowledge and learned how to make weapons and killed dragons one by one until they started disappearing. The humans searched them out and killed them. The humans thought they had wiped them all out ending the war and they took control of the land living out their lives. Wizards that had no part in the war had read in the stars a prophesy,

_A boy will come on the verge of death,_

_He will survive with the help of dragon's blood._

_He must defeat an ancient evil,_

_That lurks in the darkness._

_For if he does not dooms day is on hand._

_The dragons will rise to his aid,_

_And peace will be restored._

_The boy will come,_

_And his name is Dragonheart._

You are this boy Dragonheart. But first you must think of a name for yourself now that you are a dragon." It seemed I had no chance to think, but somewhere in the back of my mind I had already chosen because it came to me right away, Sa.

"Master I think I have chosen."

"Yes young dragon what is your name?"

"My name is Sa. Sa Dragonheart."

"That is a good name. It is well chosen. Now it is time for rest. You need your strength for training tomorrow."

"Yes Master."

I went to bed laid down and thought about my name. I was true I had been chosen for something great but can I do it, can I beat the darkness that awaits me?

Ch. 5

Into the Forest

My master woke me up bright and early the next morning for training and boy was that tough. After all of my never ending training I went around the caves looking for something to eat. After looking through what seemed like the millionth cave my master finally asked what I was doing, "What are you looking for young dragon you seem lost." I could have sworn he was making fun of me but I let it go,

"I am looking for food. I can't seem to find any in the caves."

"Ah do not worry young dragon it is only natural for you to be hungry after a long day training."

"Well ya that's obvious but where is the food?"

"You must hunt it."

"But I do not know how to hunt."

"I will teach you."

We left the cave and flew a few miles to the nearest forest where there would be no humans and we set down in an open field in the middle of the forest. I looked around and took in my surroundings and with my new draconic senses I could sense things I never could before. I could smell the entire forest and the animals around me. I knew exactly where they were and where they were going. I am anxious to go into the woods. I know I am ready to hunt. I was about to take off into the wood to hunt for food but my master must have known I was about to take off because he put a paw on my tail and whispered quietly, "Do not go young dragon you are not ready to hunt yet. You must first learn how to not use brute force to hunt, but instead you must learn to use stealth and strategy to hunt." I knew it was not the time to speak so I kept quiet and just nodded. "First you must learn your surroundings and you prey before you hunt them and second you must be quiet and not make a sound. Now go." I slowly walked into the forest. I looked back only once to see if my master was still there but he was not so I just turned and kept walking.

Ch. 6

The Hunt

Let me tell you being a very large dragon- even for my young age- made it really hard to keep quiet. All I seemed to be doing was bumping into trees and scaring away all of the animals, the only food I seemed to be able to get were the measly amount of berries I could muster from the bushes I found. After what seemed like the hundredth squirrel I snapped at, I just plopped myself down on the forest floor and closed my eyes. I laid there quietly, relaxed, waiting. For what, I do not know, but my instincts were telling me to relax. I laid there listening to the animals, listing to their chatter. I don't know why but all I did was lay there. I felt the rays of sunlight warm my wings. I felt the grass on my soft underbelly scales. I felt the wind blow through my scales. I felt the forest and all of its animals. It was moving, like a constant wheel turning never stopping. I am one with the forest. I am a part of its life and all of its glory. I know how to move through the forest. I am ready to hunt.

All was calm I heard nothing I felt nothing, Then movement! I knew where it was and where it was going. I opened my eyes and saw trees flying by me. It was as some otherworldly force was driving me. I finally slowed to a stop and crouched in some tall grass. I now knew what was moving a deer, all alone. It was an old buck on the end of his years, and he was my prey. The usually chatter of the forest seemed to slow to a small murmur. There was a sense of death in the forest and I'm sure the buck knew it was near. He raised his head and I froze. He just stood there and it seemed as if time its self had stopped. His ear twitched, I tensed and he was off. I waited no more than a millisecond to start the chase. He knew the forest, but I knew it better and I closed in on him. He was running as fast as he could for just one last chance to live but I knew the way of the forest and so did he, predator and prey, I was the predator and he was the prey. He knew it was all over when I hooked a talon on him but he wasn't about to give up. He bucked and jumped as much as he could but there was no way he was going to win. I took him down and that was it. He gave a good chase and he deserved an honorable death, quick and painless, and I gave him one. I ate as much as I could, dug a hole and buried the bones and scraps so the scavengers couldn't find them because I had a feeling that was the right thing to do.

My walk back to the meadow was easy because I had connected with the forest. And when I got to the clearing I saw my master waiting for me with a smile, "Have you learned what you needed to know."

"Yes master I have learned the way of the hunter and I have connected with the forest."

"Very good you might find this useful later."

I didn't know what he meant by that last statement but there was now something that has defiantly changed about me and I am not sure if I want to accept it yet but it seems like I'll have to.

Ch. 7

We got back to the cave when the moon was high in the sky. We landed quietly so as not to disturb the town below. My master walked into the cave while I stayed outside. I thought about my hunt and how exhilarating it was. I just stared at the moon and thought about everything that had happened up to this point, the plane crash, the hospital, the cook, the transformation, and over all my family. I really miss them and I'm sure they miss me too. There was a scratching sound and I whipped around but it was only my master. "I can tell you miss you family young dragon." I looked down and pawed at the dirt under my front talons, "Ya I've been thinking about them but, you know, I just can't really see them in the 'condition' I'm in right now. I could scare them." My master smiled. "What if I told you there was a way to convert your form back and forth between dragon and human." I looked puzzled at him as if he were joking when right before my eyes he turned into a human. It was a gruesome transformation but yet beautiful at the same time.

11


End file.
